Smooth
by Solo-Strifer
Summary: During Ichigo's birthday Renji asks a rather odd question, but Ichigo doesn't mind. after all, it's not how the gift is delivered but the thought behind it, Right? RenxIchi pwp


IT'S ICHI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY!!!! :DDDD I know it's kind of late but in my defence my friggen computer kept dying!!!

In celebration I've decided to write this quick drabble that has been rolling in my head. Yes, I know it's not that unoriginal. No, I don't really care. :D

I am still working on Love Sick. ;; after going through a crazy English semester I've rewritten it THREE times already. It will go up. Eventually. It doesn't help that my computer randomly just turns off so everything I've done is LOST. D: did that FIVE times for this one.

AH well. Enjoy!!!

Warnings: boyxboy lurving, GAY SEX, yaoi, ect… can't get any more blunt than that, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. D:

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo looked up from the book he had been reading, and glared at Renji for interrupting his summer reading YET AGAIN. "What is it now?"

Renji wasn't even bothering to look at him now, instead opting for staring at the ceiling. He knew that his favorite berry was probably throwing some sort of ticked off look in his direction but that wasn't anything new. The red haired Lieutenant folded his arms behind his head, thinking about how to word his question before finally voicing it aloud. "Do you think I'm 'smooth'?"

"Smooth?" Ichigo asked, pulling his pink rimmed glasses low on his face so he could stare at Renji more clearly. Did Renji just seriously… "Well, today you were about as smooth as an unpaved road filled with potholes."

"Gee thanks."

Chuckling quietly to himself Ichigo placed his bookmark back down to mark his page. It didn't seem like he was going to be reading anymore anyways. Pulling off his glasses and setting them down on top of his book he slowly got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, settling himself on top of Renji and placing his hands on either side of his head. "Renji, you came barreling through my window with twigs in your hair, your outfit torn up, some rather questionable blood on you, and a dented box of chocolates in your hand."

"… It's the thought that counts, right?"

Giving another quiet laugh Ichigo leaned down and gave another soft kiss. "Mmm, I suppose so… but you know what else I would like?" he asked, keeping close enough that their lips were still close enough to touch. He ground his hips down into Renji's, earning a low groan from the red head.

"I dunno… what else could there be?" He asked before leaning up and capturing Ichigo's lips in another kiss. He opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along soft lips before being granted access. Tongues battled for dominance before Ichigo eventually broke the kiss and leaned back a bit, turning his head so that his mouth was next to Renji's ear.

Giving the outer shell of Renji's ear a slow lick Ichigo spoke softy, "I was thinking of something along the lines of you… and me… naked… in bed…," He punctuated each word with a peck on Renji's lips and undoing a button on his shirt. When the shirt was completely undone Ichigo slowly let it slide down off his shoulders before turning his focus back onto the red head underneath him. "How does that sound to you?"

"Ooh, baby that sounds good to me." Renji nearly growled out. As he leaned up to flip them over Ichigo pushed him back down and playfully wagged a finger in front of his face.

"Now, now… it's my birthday and I wanna do things my way tonight." Ichigo spoke in a teasing voice, slowly letting his finger drag down Renji's chin and along his neck before finally hitting the cloth of the red haired Lieutenant's shihakushou. He engaged Renji in another deep kiss and before he even knew it his berry had removed the top half of his uniform and was working on the sash to his hakama. "I think I know what I want first too…," Ichigo muttered against his lips as he slowly pulled the sash and hakama down and away from his tattooed lover's body, exposing his hardening cock.

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?" Renji asked, trying to control his voice. This playful side of his orange haired lover was still rather new to him and Renji had to admit—he really liked it. He also had a good idea of what exactly Ichigo was going after too.

As Ichigo's hand slowly started pumping his shaft, said berry started kissing his way slowly down hard abs towards his destination. "Hmm, gee I wonder." Ichigo murmured against the head of his cock before letting his tongue lick against the slit. At the quiet groan this earned him Ichigo began to slowly suck on the head of his lover's cock, his tongue occasionally swirling around his shaft.

Renji groaned as he watched his own cock slowly but surely disappear into the orange haired teen's mouth, feeling the tip of it touch the back of Ichigo's throat. "Yeah, Ichi. C'mon, suck my cock. Suck it real good."

Ichigo began to move his head up and down faster, moaning at the words his lover was saying. Renji always did start talking dirty during sex and it never failed to turn him on. He began to pump the part of Renji's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth and his other hand massaged his balls, slowly tormenting his red haired lover. When he began to feel Renji tense up he pulled his mouth off of his cock with a soft 'pop' and wiped away the excess mix of spit and precum that trailed down his chin. He moved his hands down to his own pants and hastily unbuckled his belt and popping the button. Slowing himself down as he pulled the zipper Ichigo kept his eyes locked with Renji's as he slowly pulled both his pants and his boxers down and off of his legs.

"Come on baby. Climb up here onto Daddy." Renji growled out, curling his finger in a 'come hither' way. Ichigo moaned and slowly moved his way up, settling himself onto the red haired lieutenant and feeling his cock up against his ass. Renji thrust his hips up slowly earning another moan from his berry and a deep, messy kiss.

Breaking the kiss Ichigo leaned forward and searched underneath his pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and coated his fingers thoroughly before trailing them down to his entrance. "Do you want me, Renji?" Ichigo asked huskily, pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle. He began to move it in and out of himself slowly before adding another, groaning at the feeling.

At the sight of his lover finger fucking himself Renji felt even more turned on, if that was even possible. "Hell yeah, baby," he growled out, grabbing onto the sheets below him, "add another finger in that tight hole. Fuck yourself for me, Ichi." He groaned loudly when Ichigo heeded his demand, moaning when the third finger stretched him even more. "Yer so hot Ichi. Mmm, yeah baby move just like that."

Ichigo began rolling his hips down onto his fingers, finally moaning loudly when they brushed against his prostate. He thrust them in shallowly a few more times before finally pulling them out. Grabbing the bottle of lube once again Ichigo poured some more into his hand before slowly covering Renji's hard cock with it. Positioning himself with Renji's shaft lined up with his prepped hole Ichigo slowly lowered himself down, groaning at the feeling of being filled.

Renji watched as his cock slowly disappeared inside his orange haired lover, groaning at the feeling that accompanied the visual. His hands reached up and grabbed Ichigo's hips, helping him to lower himself all the way. It took a lot of energy for him to keep from thrusting up into that tight heat. The red haired lieutenant watched as Ichigo slowly adjusted to the thick girth inside of him.

After a few more moments of trying to catch his breath Ichigo slowly lifted himself up off of Renji's cock, leaving only the tip in before falling back down on his shaft. He kept repeating the movement, up, down, up, down, gaining speed with each movement. His hands were clutching at Renji's shoulders as the red head began to thrust his hips up to meet Ichigo's movements. "ooh, yeah Renji… you feel so good…" He moaned loudly as he continued to bounce up and down on the red head's cock. Ichigo leaned forward, closer towards Renji and began to roll his hips a bit, moving the cock inside him at a different angle. "ah… yessss…."

Renji growled and thrust up harshly just as Ichigo began descending again, earning a loud yell from his orange haired lover. "You love my cock up your ass don't you Ichi." He stated more than asked, slowly picking up speed with his movements. Ichigo couldn't even reply as one thrust made the cock in him slam into his prostate, making him shout out in pleasure. "Do ya want me ta fuck ya hard ichi? Do ya want me ta fuck ya right inta the mattress?"

Ichigo moaned out loudly at this statement. "Yes, yes Renji. Please… Fuck me… fuck me so hard…" He didn't finish what he was saying as Renji flipped them over and pulled Ichigo's legs up. Ichigo gave another loud moan as the position made the thick shaft go even deeper than before, slamming into his prostate over and over again. "Yes! Yes! Oh Renji, fuck me harder! Please… h-harder…" he began to moan incoherently as Renji picked up the pace of his thrust, nailing him over and over again, making the bed groan and creak with their movements.

"Ooh, yeah baby. I love it when you talk to me like that." Renji growled out. He pushed Ichigo's knees to his chest pushing himself even harder and deeper into his berry, loving the wailing sounds coming from his lover's mouth. "c'mon Ichigo… touch yourself… do it for me…"

Just barely make out the demand Ichigo slowly he let his hand wander over his pert and sensitive nipples and all the way down to his weeping cock. He gave a loud groan as he grasped it roughly in his hand before pumping it in time with the fast pace Renji had set. The precum made his hand slide up and down easier and he moaned as he felt the heat and pressure building up inside him. "Renji… I'm gonna…"

"Yeah baby. Cum for me… cum for me now."

Ichigo gave a hoarse shout as he came all over his hand and chest, feeling the tight coil of heat inside of him suddenly uncurl itself. He let his cum covered hand rest on his stomach as he tried to regain his breath, his body still rocking with Renji's now uneven thrusts. He could feel that Renji was getting closer to that peak and Ichigo looked up into Renji's eyes as he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth, licking the cum off of it and moaning loudly. "Come on Renji… cum inside me…" He whispered, knowing the dirty talk would push Renji enough.

Renji groaned at the words and after a few more shallow thrusts he came deep inside of his lover's body, the tight passage milking his cock. He barely held himself up as he regained his breath, letting his body calm down a bit before he pulled his slacking cock out of his lover. Lying down next to Ichigo, Renji pulled some tissues off of the side table next to the bed, cleaning Ichigo and himself up as best he could before throwing them in the general direction of the trash bin. "Damn Ichi… that was pretty hot…"

Ichigo gave a quiet chuckle, already slipping off into the dream world. As he began to curl himself up into Renji he smiled softly at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him. "Love you Renji…" he muttered against the red heads shoulder, nestling his head in the crook between shoulder and neck.

Renji smiled down at his orange haired lover and pulled the covers up over both of them. "Love you too Berry." He whispered into Ichigo's ear. He closed his eyes and listened to Ichigo's breathing as it slowly began to even out. Before he fell into sleep he mumbled against his lover's ear.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

---------------------------------------------------------

OK!! I am DONE. O.O whoooo that wasn't how I was going to write this. Lol ah well. Hope you all enjoyed this. It was just a treat that I whipped up.

Constructive criticism is ok…

Review please??? ::puppy dog eyes::


End file.
